danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Until Dawn
Eight friends find themselves at a luxurious Ski Lodge in the mountains, celebrating an annual get together after the the end of their pain in a national scandal; a killing game. What they don't know is that their past actions are going to come back to haunt them, as they're being used as pawns in the sick, twisted game of a psychopathic serial killer, and your choices will shape whether anyone manages to survive Until Dawn... Created by Queen Amy. Characters *Kaede Akamatsu *Rantaro Amami *Miu Iruma *Shuichi Saihara *Tsumugi Shirogane *Ryoma Hoshi *Maki Harukawa *Kaito Momota One The snow was falling all around, creating a perfect uniform blanket that concealed everything underneath. A sleek, stylish black SUV purred along the winding road that lead to Blackwood Pines. "We're almost there okay babe," the driver said. He had a nice inviting face and wore a blue sweater that nicely complimented his khaki-coloured chinos. As soon as the words left his lips, he resumed attention on the narrow road he was driving down. "Okay," the girl in the passenger seat replied casually. She was beautiful! With curly blonde hair, warm blue eyes and a killer fashion sense, she truly was perfect. On this particular occasion she was wearing: a pink jacket with a neat blue bow on it and a pink mini skirt that showed off her legs. "Oh Rantaro, I can't wait to see those pig tits faces when they see me again. The genius inventor Miu Iruma, renouned worldwide for boasting golden brain cells and stunning beauty," Miu said, a big smile splayed across her face. Rantaro chuckled lightly. He was well aware that his girlfriend was incredibly arrogant and self-centered but unlike the others, it amused him. "It's not gonna be long," he replied, "We're pretty late. I've got the key though so everyone's gonna be freezing outside waiting." Miu shrugged noncholantly and said, "Oh well, let 'em wait!" She flashed a wicked smile at her boyfriend as he continued to drive down the icy path towards the lodge. Rantaro had been right, it didn't take them long to arrive at the cabin. As pointed out by Miu, who saw the cabin out of the window just moments before Rantaro had pulled up outside of it. Just as he'd expected, leaning against their mini van waiting were their friends. "Took you guys long enough," an exceptionally small guy said. Even though he was tiny, he had the deepest voice out of all of them and was ironically the most intimidating of the group. "I know right!" another girl conceded. She wore a white shirt and an orange tie with a cute pruple jumper over it and a similarly coloured skirt. Over the sweater, she wore a light-coloured jacket. "Did you guys even think that we might be getting hypothermia out here?!" "We're sorry Ryoma and Kaede." Rantaro told them as he opened the boot and grabbed he and Miu's bags. "Are you guys ready to party?" Rantaro shouted and everyone let out an ebulliant cheer. "I want to do nothing more than to party. The company that sponsors me have been harrassing me to appear as an anime character at comic-con," a girl said. She had long blue hair and a heart-shaped face. The girl wore a white blouse with a dark blue skirt as well as a cardigan of the same colour. "Really, that's kinda awful. Sorry Tsumugi," said another boy. He had purple spiky hair and purple facial hair. He wore a white shirt with a design of the cosmos on it and a purple jacket as well purple trousers. "Kaito, don't comfort her," said the girl he had his arm around. She had black hair in two long twintails and a red sailor fuko outfit paired with a black skirt and long black stockings. The girl's brown boots sank into the crunchy, ankle-deep snow. "Um, Maki chill. I was just being a good friend," Kaito replied to his girlfriend as he rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway Tsumugi, why wouldn't you wanna appear at comic-con. It's just stupid! It's such a big event so you'd definitely make a name yourself and think of the money," Maki pointed out the reasons why she thought Tsumugi's decision was ridiculous, much to her chagrin. "Don't tell me my decision's stupid Maki! I'm a Cosplayer and love to make outfits but that doesn't mean I'd like to be prancing around on a stage wearing them!" Tsumugi bit back as Maki just sighed condescendingly and turned her back on her infuriated friend. "D-Don't yell in my presence guys! Let's just go inside and have a good time okay, you bunch of sows!" Miu said. "Yeah, with what happened last year all of us could use a good time," a boy said. He wore all black and had a baseball cap sitting on his head. Of course it was black, and as was his hair. Rantaro proceeded to the door of the lodge and put the key into the key hole. With one swift twist, the door opened with a long high-pitched squeak. "Voila," Rantaro said as he held the door open for each of his friends in turn, "Welcome to party central!" he cried jokingly. "Wow," Kaede said with a smile on her face as she looked around the foyer of the lodge, "This place hasn't changed a bit. Even though a year's gone it's still qaint and pretty." "Yeah my parents have been up a couple times since-" Rantaro hesitated before continuing, "-y'know, last year so they've pretty much made sure that the place doesn't go to shit," Rantaro finished explaining. "Well I'm gonna go and get unpacked. Then, I'm going to take a hot bath so nobody disturb me!" Maki said as she trudged up the stairs. "Yeah, she's not exactly a social butterfly," Kaito felt the need to explain his girlfriend's rude behaviour. "I'd better go keep an eye on her okay. I'll see you guys later," Kaito flashed everyone a kind smile before hurrying up the creaky stairs after Maki. "Miu and I are gonna go and unpack to so we'll see you guys soon," Rantaro said and he and Miu also dissapeared upstairs. Everyone in the group knew by now that Shuichi & Tsumugi each had unspoken crush on each other and whenever they tried to talk to each other disaster always seemed to strike. Why couldn't Cupid's Arrow just hit them already, Kaede thought as she and Ryoma watched them awkwardly try an spark a conversation. "So," Shuichi said. "So," Tsumugi replied. "It's cool being back here, huh? Seeing the gang again. It's been so long," Shuichi mused. Things were beginning to feel somewhat natural between the two of them. "Yeah. I mean it's kind of weird," Tsumugi confessed, "But I've missed you Shu. So glad to see your face again and everyone elses for that matter." "Well, the snow is falling," Shuichi said. He was trying to hint and something but Tsumugi simply couldn't put her finger on what exactly. Shuichi was very intelligent and that was one of the things that Tsumugi loved about him. "Prime opportunity for a snowball fight," Shuichi laughed as he grabbed Tsumugi by the hand and pulled her just outside of the cabin. Her shrill laugh echoed throughout the woods only a few meters away, and she hurriedly began to roll a snowball. However, she wasn't quick enough for when she looked up from the pure white snow she saw a snowball hurtling towards her face. She dodged it and threw one at Shuichi. Impact. The snowball hit his face and then dissipated. "Agh!" Shuichi groaned and Tsumugi laughed. "Gotcha," she shouted jokingly. "Tsumugi one, Shu zero," she said with a grin on her face. But whilst she was celebrating, she failed to notice that Shuichi had infact already rolled another snowball and he threw it at her. The snowball hit Tsumugi right in the armpit. For a split second they both shot each other a knowing look before they both just burst into laughter. Maki grabbed stuff from her suitcase and just shoved them into drawers. She really didn't care where they went she just wanted to get in the bath and to not have to talk to anyone. "Maki we came here to see our friends, you've at least gotta be a little bit sociable," Kaito pleaded with his girlfriend. "Kaito I don't care about any of these people. You introduced me to them but I don't consider anyone here to be my friend," Maki said. "I mean let's look at the lineup. A guy so laidback and happy it's annoying, a plain jane, an arrogant bitch who's also a borderline prostitute, a weird looking killer guy, a guy who basically dresses like a goth and a girl who's super bossy and always has to be in control." "Hey, these are the people that I've grown up with. I love them, they're like my second family," Kaito shouted. "And if you don't remember last year you dated Rantaro so if you think he's annoying then that really just makes you a hypocrite." The two of them stared at each other with dirty looks. Kaito finally decided to break the icy silence, "Okay I'm going downstairs. If you feel like being nice feel free to come down with me." Kaito opened the door and almost slipped out but Maki said, "Wait! Kaito I'm sorry okay. I know I'm a bitch and I absolutely love you for being patient with me. I'll try and interact with your friends okay but I really need this bath." "Okay babe, I'll see you later," Kaito said and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Oh wait I forgot you can't get hot generator without switching the generator on," Kaito remembered. "Ugh shit," Maki groaned in frustration. "It's in the basement babe I'll go do it now," Kaito said. "Thanks," Maki said. Kaito tip toed down the steps that lead into the basement. It was very dark and Kaito literally couldn't see a thing so he fumbled around in his pocket until he felt his Iphone 6. He pulled it out of the pocket of his purple jeans and put the torch on. "Talk about cluttered," he muttered to himself. The basement was totally full of boxes and old toys that must've belonged to Rantaro and Angie. Kaito saw the switch that turned the generator on and he quickly flipped it so he could get out of the basement, that was creepier than he'd expected. Kaito turned around and screamed! A man with a terrifying clown mask was standing beside him! He was holding a butcher's knife! When Kaito saw it, he began to tremble uncontrollably and beads of sweat trickled down his face! "Heellpppp!" he cried and just as the clown was about to lodge the knife deep within his chest, it started laughing. Kaito looked confused. "What the fuck?" The clown then removed his mask and it turned out that it was only Rantaro. Kaito groaned in annoyance! "You fucker!" Kaito shouted. "It was just a prank Kai!" Rantaro tried to calm his friend down as he rocked with laughter. Suddenly, Kaede came charging in holding a tennis racket. "I heard somebody screaming for help," she said frantically as her eyes darted around the dim-lit basement, "What the hell's going on down here?" she asked incredulously. "Ranataro made a dick move that's all," Kaito said. Kaede let the tennis racket drop to her side and she rolled her eyes. "Did he prank you to?" she asked. Kaito nodded bitterly. "Rantaro you're a total jerk," Kaede said as they all made their way back up the steps of the basement. "Can nobody here take a joke?" Rantaro asked rhetorically and everyone ignored him. Pissed off that nobody had found his joke funny, Rantaro went upstairs to he and Miu's room. "Hey babe," he said. "Hey," she replied. "What's up?" she asked. "Wanna head out to that guest cabin and get busy if y'know what I mean?" What should Miu do? Go to the guest cabin. Stay at the lodge. Category:Stories Category:Queen Amy